


The Rise And Fall of The Masters

by UnluckiestFridays



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Multi, POV Missy (Doctor Who), POV The Master (Doctor Who), Spells & Enchantments, The Doctor's Incarnations (Doctor Who) Are Siblings, The Master Has Issues, The Master's Drums (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: Follow siblings Koschei and Missy, and their best friend 'O' as they attend Hogwarts at age eleven, and grow up to be the Wizarding World's biggest threat yet, the Masters.or;The Genius Twins +one are basically my Hogwarts AU's Voldemort.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Heather (Doctor Who: The Pilot)/Bill Potts, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Rise And Fall of The Masters

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this for so long and im so excited to post it all. i really hope you all like it and give it a chance, and continue to come back and read. i've got so many exciting things in store for this fic
> 
> (also, this is my 50th fic so yay :) )

Koschei and his sister Missy arrived on Platform Nine and Three quarters with minutes to spare before the Hogwarts Express left. They handed their suitcases off to the man in charge of storing them and strode up to the doors of the train, waiting impatiently for the blonde girl in front of them to hurry up and move.

When they finally boarded the train, they barged passed anyone in their way until they found themselves at the furthest part and entered the cabin at the back. It was empty except for one buy, who was staring out of the window at the platform filled with parents saying their goodbyes.

Missy and Koschei shared a look and took their seat across from the boy after closing the cabin door. The boy looked up and rose an eyebrow at them, questioning.

"What's your name?" Koschei prompted.

"They call me O," the boy answered, "O Spyfall."

"What does that stand for? O?" Missy questioned, her piercing blue eyes scrutinising 'O'.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" O smirked.

"Hm. Well, I like it," Koschei shrugged, "anyway, I'm Koschei Masters and this is my sister Missy."

"Pleasure," O said.

"Indeed. And you're a first-year, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"All of our fellow students act like imbeciles, but you seem capable enough. How would you feel about being our friend?"

"Your friend?" O scoffed and crossed his arms with an amused grin.

The twins shrugged.

"Why not?" Koschei retorted.

With a shake of his head and a humoured chuckle, O relented.

"All right," he said, "friends, then."

"Friends," Koschei smirked and beside him, Missy mimicked it.

Lounging back on his seat with one leg resting over the other, O gazed at the duo curiously. The siblings stared back with just as much curiosity.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" O inquired out of the blue.

Missy and Koschei shared a look.

"We're going to be in Slytherin," Missy answered.

"You say that with confidence," O noted, "how can you be sure?"

"Our father was in Slytherin," Koschei noted, "and his father before that, and so on. They were the most powerful wizards this world has ever known."

A look of mild admiration passed on O's face before it flickered away and he nodded.

"And what if you're not in Slytherin?" He challenged.

"I'm sorry?" Koschei retorted.

"What if you're not in Slytherin?" O repeated himself.

Koschei scoffed.

"We're going to be in Slytherin," he said. His voice left no room for argument.

O raised his hands in surrender and let out a breathless chuckle.

"Hey, it was just a hypothetical question," he said, "no need to get so defensive."

"Don't ask stupid questions," Missy huffed and crossed her arms.

"And what about you?" Koschei continued the conversation.

"What about me what?" O replied.

"Which house will you be in?"

"Whichever house the Hat puts me in," O examined his nails, seemingly unbothered.

"And what if it puts you in, say, Hufflepuff?" Koschei grinned.

"Pfft, I doubt it," O shook his head, "I don't see me as Hufflepuff material. I can't deal with all of the... yellow and plants, and all of that boring stuff."

"You know that's not how the Houses work?" Missy rose a sceptical eyebrow.

"Of course," O snorted, "I was just kidding. But still, definitely not Hufflepuff material."

Just then, before the conversation could continue, a loud whistling noise caught their ears. They looked up and out of the window just in time to see a large plume of thick, white smoke billow passed their carriage window. It obscured the waving parents from view, as well as the rest of the platform and by the time the smoke had mostly cleared, the train was moving and the parents became mere blurs.

Missy and Koschei settled back in shared their cushioned seat and gazed at O, who in turn, silently gazed back.

"Off we go, then," Koschei grinned, "this should be spectacular."

The journey to Hogwarts took a few hours. Along the ride, the students grew restless and by the time they were halfway there, most of them had left their cabins and were conversing excitedly with each other in the corridors.

Somewhere along the line, a kindly looking woman with a trolley filled to the brim with sweets came up to Koschei, Missy's, and O's cabin. With the money Missy had, she bought everything in the trolley and shared it with the other two.

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, their cabin was in a state. Sweet wrappers and lollipop sticks littered the seats and floors, and, for some reason, there was a smudged handprint on the once sparkling window. Chocolate was melted around the corners of their mouths and their tongues were red and blue.

As they exited the train, Missy groaned and held her stomach.

"I feel sick," she muttered miserably to her companions.

"Me too," Koschei agreed as he wiped his mouth with his robe sleeve, leaving a chocolate-coloured stain. He sighed and let his arm drop to his side.

"Maybe you shouldn't have bought the entire lot, Missy," O said regretfully, putting his hand to his mouth and gulping.

Missy nodded her agreement.

"Remind me next time not to buy the lot," she requested of the boys.

A chuckle came from just up ahead and the trio looked up in time to see a humongous man with long hair and a lengthy beard stop in front of him. He had a lantern in his right hand, projecting light for everyone in the dark, and an umbrella in his left hand. His clothes were worn and moth-bitten, but they sort of suited him.

"Looks like you three 'ad a grand ol' time on the way over," he joked.

"What are you?" O asked bluntly, head tilted back as he stared at the man.

Missy and Koschei mimicked him with mild interest.

"What d'ya mean 'what am I'?" The man retorted with confusion.

"You're huge," Missy pointed out.

"An' yer tiny," the man retorted, "anyway, you'd best 'urry up or yer gonna miss yer boat."

True to his words, the platform they'd arrived on was slowly beginning to empty up as everyone began to make their way to the dock where the boats rested peacefully in the water. Lanterns were held on small beams in the centre of the boats, allowing everyone to see and for everyone else to see them.

In the far distance, lit up beautifully by twinkling lights and the full moon above it, was a castle on a hill. Hogwarts. It was old and ancient, but the trio couldn't help but smile at the sight of it.

"Beautiful, ain't she?" The man spoke, drawing their attention back to him. His eyes were on the school.

"It's all right," O crossed his arms.

"Hm. I've seen better," Koschei agreed, sticking his nose in the air.

The man laughed good-naturedly and the kids looked at him with raised eyebrows. He stopped abruptly and coughed awkwardly.

"You better get goin'," he repeated his earlier remark.

The boats were almost full from what the trio could see, so they nodded their heads at the giant man whose name they hadn't yet learned and quickly hurried down to the docks.

When they got there, they jumped into the nearest boat they could find that wasn't full to the brim, shoving other kids out of the way so they could get seats beside each other.

Eventually, the giant man joined them and got into another boat that they hadn't seen because it was so dark. He placed his own lantern on the pole and then, without warning, the boats began to move, sailing towards the castle.

"I am excited," one of the other two students in the boats exclaimed the second they got into deeper waters.

Koschei looked up with annoyance at her unusually chipper tone and recognised her as the girl he and Missy had been caught behind when boarding the train. Her hair was blonde and just brushed her shoulders. Her eyes were bright, shining in the moonlight.

Beside her sat a girl with curly blonde hair that framed her face. She was looking at the previous blonde girl with a smile and just as bright eyes. The two had their arms linked.

"Me too," the one with curly hair said, "I can't wait to get sorted and see my dorm. Hogwarts is well-known for its amazing architecture."

Missy made a gagging sound beside him, and Koschei and O snorted with amusement.

While the blonde who'd spoken turned to face them with a glare, the other one with shorter hair merely looked curious.

"What's funny?" She asked with a smile. There seemed to be no malicious intent behind her eyes and Koschei had to wonder how she could be so oblivious.

"Nothing," Missy smiled back. She sat up straighter, placed her hands primly in her lap and crossed her ankles. Picture perfect innocence, Koschei noted with a small smirk.

"Oh," the girl nodded, her smile unwavering, "well, it's nice to meet you, anyway. I'm Theta and this is my best friend River."

"That's O. I'm Missy and this is my brother Koschei," Missy introduced them all.

"Just O?" River inquired.

"O Spyfall," O elaborated.

"Okay," River rose an eyebrow but didn't comment further.

"I can't wait until we arrive," Theta picked up her earlier conversation, though this time she included them in it, "I wonder what house I'll be in. Oh, and I can't wait to meet the Headmaster!"

"What makes you think you'll actually meet him?" O asked, cutting off any more of her ramblings.

"What?" Theta cocked her head to the right a little.

"I'm just saying, he's a very busy wizard," O shrugged nonchalantly, "you'll get to see him, of course, but who's to say whether or not you'll actually get to meet him."

Theta faltered for a second, as though realising O was right before she perked up again a second later.

"My brother's met him!" She claimed. "Lots of times."

"Your brother must be the biggest trouble-maker in all of Hogwarts history, then," Koschei inputted.

"Wait-" Theta scrunched her face.

"We'll just have to change that," Missy, sat between O and Koschei, muttered and glanced at them both.

"My brother isn't a trouble-maker," Theta said, "he's brilliant. A genius. He knows loads of spells."

"Well, either way, he may have met Professor Motts loads of times, but you may not," O went back to his original point.

River huffed with frustration.

"Will you just shut up?" She requested, cheeks red with her annoyance.

Koschei and Missy glanced at each other, mildly surprised before they recovered.

"Whatever," Koschei sniffed.

They all fell into silence for a few seconds, not even Theta, who seemed to favour idle chatter rather than suffocating silence, made a peep.

That is, until a minute later when she spoke up, glancing between them all with a question on her tongue.

"So, what house are you all going to be in?" She asked.

Eventually, the several boats filled with future witches and wizards came to a slow stop at the island where Hogwarts stood proudly. Missy, Koschei, and O wasted no time in hopping out of the boat if only to get away from Theta who seemed to think talking was better than breathing.

She and River jumped out a second later as soon as the trio had cleared the way and wandered off a little way away to stand on the path that would lead to the school. Fortunately for the three, the pair didn't seem all too interested in following them, more focused on eyeing up the castle and gathering with the other, more eager, students.

"I thought we'd never get out of that boat," O breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tell me about it," Missy rolled her eyes as she pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. In the full moon, they glinted mysteriously, enhancing their icy blue colour.

"I do wish that great, big oaf would hurry up so we can get inside," Koschei frowned, "I'm freezing."

True to his word, the air was cold. Standing near the lake they'd just crossed didn't help either. The air that hit them every so often with every gust of wind was chilly and caused the trio along with some of their fellow students to hide their hands in their long sleeves as shivers wracked their bodies.

After what felt like an age, all of the students had exited the boats and were gathered on the hard ground, conversing excitedly to each other.

The giant man, whose name they'd learned from Theta was Hagrid when she'd babbled about how amazing he was, made his way to the front of the group of first years. He'd reclaimed his lantern from the boat and held it up to level with his torso to provide extra light.

"All right, that's enough, now, you lot," he called out to them all.

Quickly, everyone quietened down and turned towards him. Koschei almost scoffed at the starstruck looks in their eyes as they gazed up at Hagrid, but managed to hold his tongue and pay attention.

"Right, come on then, let's get movin'," Hagrid announced to the quiet students, "they'll be waitin' for us."

Koschei could only assume 'they' were the other students and professors.

He linked arms with Missy as O took up the space to his other side and, together, the trio followed Hagrid as he led the way up to the entrance to the castle.

Eventually, after a long journey up the pathway paved for those wishing to enter the school, the large group of first years plus one GateKeeper arrived at the large, wooden double doors providing entrance. Koschei and the other two waited impatiently as Hagrid opened both of the doors.

Once he had and had stepped away to allow them to enter, Koschei dragged Missy and O inside if only to get out of the cold.

Inside was a lot warmer despite its spaciousness. The ceiling was high, connected to the walls that arched to meet it. It was all made out of stone. Lanterns provided both a source of light and warmth with how many there were and how big some of them were.

Not far from the entrance, just off to the left, was a large staircase. The stairs were perfectly shaped and lengthy width-wise. The bannisters were thick and also made out of stone. At the bottom of both sides, a lantern stood on them.

Hagrid had paused the second they all entered and the doors were once again closed. They all stopped with him, waiting for him to continue leading the way.

O tsk-ed and stared pointedly at him, though Hagrid seemed oblivious to his stare as he placed his lantern on the ledge of a small archway.

"Go on, now," Hagrid encouraged them when they all faltered, unsure of where to go. "Just up those stairs there. Someone's waitin' for you."

Despite his ominous words, Koschei found himself shrugging and leading the way as he began to ascend the stairs. When he got to the second flight, turning the corner with his hand still on the bannister, he spotted a woman at the top of the second flight.

She was obviously a witch with her pitch-black, pointy hat lay atop her platinum blonde hair styled into a low ponytail at the back. The eyeliner around her eyes was dark and thick and made her blue eyes look just as sharp as Missy's, yet somehow much kinder.

Her arms were crossed as she watched them all continue the way up to the stairs and gather a couple of steps below hers.

"You're a few minutes late, but I'll let it slide this time," she said, but judging by the smile that crossed her face, she was merely joking.

Koschei turned to O beside him and rose an eyebrow. O grinned silently in response and looked back to the witch.

"Now, welcome to Hogwarts," she continued, letting her eyes flicker over all of them, "in a few moments, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. However, before you can take your seats, you have to be sorted into your Houses."

An excited smile made its way onto Koschei's face at the mention of getting sorted into his House.

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," Professor Tyler recounted, "now, while you're here, your House will be like family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking ane you will lose points."

A nudge on his right caught Koschei's attention and he turned a bit to see Missy watching him with a mischievous look in her eyes. He could already tell she was cooking up something good. Truth be told, he had a few ideas of his own brewing.

Looking back at the Professor, he lifted his head a bit and paid attention.

"At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup," Professor Tyler informed them with a small smile, "now, the Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."

With those final words, she stepped back, turned around, her robes fluttering a little, and entered the Great Hall through the doors. They shut behind her with a loud click and everyone remained silent.

That was until someone spoke up.

"Will you stop fussing with that thing?"

Koschei recognised the voice as that of River's. He mentally huffed and rolled his eyes before following the lead of his fellow students and turning around to see what the fuss was about.

As he turned, he spotted her caught in a game of tug of war with Theta. He rose an eyebrow and looked at Missy to see her frowning in confusion.

" _River_ ," Theta whined at her friend just as River won the little game and tugged whatever it was out of Theta's hands.

The thing was silver and had an orange-ish end on it. Koschei caught a glimpse of it as she slipped it out of reach into one of her robe pockets.

"What are you two doing?" O demanded as Theta, unexpectedly, reached for the pocket.

"None of your business," River retorted at the same time as Theta gave her own answer.

"She stole my device!" She exclaimed with annoyance.

"You wouldn't stop messing with it!" River huffed, pushing Theta away. "It was getting on my nerves."

"You could've just asked me to stop," Theta complained.

"And how many times have I already asked you to stop?" River tutted.

"Well-" Theta flustered as everyone snickered.

"You two are just like a pair of overgrown babies," Koschei decided with an eye-roll.

Missy snorted beside him while everyone else 'oo'-ed.

"Yeah," Missy agreed, "fighting and crying over the only toy left in the playpen."

Neither Theta or River replied and, as Koschei found out a second later when someone tapped Missy on the shoulder, there was no need to because Professor Tyler had returned.

She looked at them, unimpressed when they both turned back around. She stared for a second more before speaking to the group of first years as a whole.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me," she requested.

Then she guided the group through the open double doors and into the Great Hall.

Koschei would be lying if he said his breath wasn't stolen at the sight that greeted him. The ceiling was spelled to look exactly like the sky outside while white candles floated in the air, just below the night sky. The melted candle wax didn't even leave the candle before it froze and remained suspended with the candles.

There were four long wooden tables filled with students dressed in standard Hogwarts robes. Above each table hung flags that indicated which house was which. Off to the far left from Koschei's point of view walking in through the entrance, was Slytherin table. Beside that was Gryffindor and then on the other side of the hall was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Right on the other end of the Great Hall stood the Professors' table. Hagrid was there, too, near the end. There was a bigger seat made of something like gold in the centre of the table with a kindly looking older wizard sat in it. His hair was fluffy and white and his robes were lavish and comfortable-looking.

Professor Motts, Koschei recognised him immediately. The headmaster of Hogwarts himself. He could hear Theta excitedly whispering to someone about the Professor behind him. He wanted to turn around and hex her mouth shut.

Professor Tyler led them all to the front of the room where a stool stood in front of the professors seated at their table. On top of the chair sat a brown, rugged-looking, pointy hat. Koschei recognised it as the Sorting Hat. He'd heard of it from other witches and wizards and had dreamt of the day when the Hat was placed atop his head and yelled out with complete certainty "Slytherin!"

The group was stopped before they could get any closer to the Hat, Professor Tyler held out an arm and stopped them. They all obediently paused and watched as she stepped up to the small platform that both the Hat and Professors' table sat on.

"Now, before we begin the Sorting Ceremony, Professor Motts would like to say a few quaint words," Professor Tyler announced.

Immediately, all subdued chatter that had begun the second the new first years had stepped into the room quietened down as everyone's eyes fell to the man that they all recognised as their headmaster.

Professor Motts rose from his seat and addressed the room at large.

"I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce," he began as he let his eyes meet everyone else's, "all first years, please note, the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mrs Kovarian-"

Here, he lifted a hand to gesture down the opposite end of the Great Hall where a woman with an eyepatch over her right eye and an old cat in her arms, stood unhappily. She glared at all of the students with her only good eye, and Koschei returned it despite the woman not looking at him.

"- has asked me to remind you all that the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die... a most painful death," Professor Motts trailed off awkwardly and watched them all.

Despite his warning about dying a painful death, Koschei couldn't help but be intrigued. They were at Hogwarts, a place that was supposed to be safe for young witches and wizards like himself and his fellow students. So what on Earth were they hiding on the third floor that could result in their deaths?

He briefly looked either side of him at O and Missy and rose an eyebrow in question. Missy rose one back and turned back to the Professors. O nodded and looked away.

So, they were going to do a bit of exploring. Excellent.

Professor Motts took his seat again and rested his chin on his knuckles as Professor Tyler unravelled a scroll tied with ribbon.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into your houses," she explained.

Simple enough, Koschei decided.

Consulting the scroll, Professor Tyler announced the first student.

"Melanie Bush," she called out.

A shuffle behind him caught his ears and he turned around to see a redheaded girl moving to the front of the group. He stepped aside as she made her way to the front.

She passed him, stepped up to the stool, and took a seat. Professor Tyler placed the Hat on her head, flattening her curls a little. She smiled nonetheless and didn't seem phased when the Hat awoke and started speaking.

From where Koschei stood, he couldn't hear what the Hat was saying nor Melanie's reply, but in the end, the Hat shouted loud enough for everyone in the Hall to hear it.

"Ravenclaw!"

Cheers all around erupted from everyone in the Hall, including the Professors. Koschei reluctantly put his hands together a few times in congratulations for his fellow first year.

Next up, was a boy with dark hair, blue eyes, and a charming smile. He hopped up onto the stool without a care in the world and the Hat yelled out a mighty "Gryffindor" before it could even graze his hair.

The Ceremony went on for a few more minutes like that, students getting sorted into their rightful houses and everyone cheering for them, especially those whose Houses the first years were sorted into. Koschei grew more and more bored, wondering when his and Missy's turn would finally arrive.

Eventually, after another girl with red hair was sorted into her House, Professor Tyler called out the only thing Koschei had been waiting to hear all evening.

"Koschei Masters," she read out to the remaining students. There weren't many.

Koschei grinned enthusiastically and allowed himself to be shoved forward by Missy and O. He walked the rest of the few steps separating him from the stool and then took his place on it.

Professor Tyler placed the Hat carefully on his head and immediately, Koschei felt it spring to life, moving his head this way and that as it hummed thoughtfully.

"Ah, a Masters," it said, "I haven't had one of you in a while. I remember sorting your father."

"Yes. He was in Slytherin," Koschei helpfully pointed out.

"Yes," the Hat said, "yes, he was. As was his father, and his father's father, and so on."

Koschei didn't reply to that. He already knew the House his ancestors had been sorted into and he knew he, too, would be sorted into Slytherin, as would Missy. If not, he didn't know what he'd do.

"Mm, yes, I know what it'll be," the Hat finally spoke after what felt like an age of silence, "Slytherin!"

Koschei let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding until his lungs began to burn. The Hat was removed from his head and he caught Missy's eyes before he headed to the table to join his fellow Slytherins. She gazed at him with a proud smile and he smiled back, encouragingly.

He would be proud of her, too, when she was sorted into Slytherin.

As he took his seat and was welcomed warmly by the other Slytherins, Professor Tyler called out Missy's name.

"Missy Masters," she said aloud, her voice cutting over the chatter.

Everyone fell silent and watched as Missy stepped confidently up to the stool. She took her place on it and Professor Tyler placed the Hat on her head.

The Hat perked up and gasped.

"Another Masters," it realised, "this is a surprise. Oh, and very smart. You hold many admirable traits, young lady. Tricky, tricky, tricky..."

Koschei saw Missy's lips move in response to the Hat, but couldn't hear her words. She was talking quietly, her words only for the Sorting Hat.

The Hat said something else, but it, too, had gone quiet. Missy nodded eagerly, the large Hat wobbling dangerously.

Then, without warning, the Hat made its final choice and shouted it out.

"Slytherin!"

More cheers came from the Hall as the Hat was removed from Missy's head and she slipped off the stool. Without waiting another second, she ran over to the Slytherin table and threw herself at Koschei, encasing him in a tight hug.

"I knew you'd be in Slytherin, Miss," he told her with surety.

She pulled away and sat down on the bench beside him.

"Me too," she smiled, "was there any ever doubt?"

"Now we just have to wait for O," Koschei leaned his cheek on the palm of his hand in boredom. Missy mimicked him and they both sighed, watching another student making his way up to the stool.

It was another long thirty-plus minutes of other students getting sorted into their Houses before O was called up.

"Oscar Spyfall," Professor Tyler announced.

"Oscar?" Missy snickered to Koschei.

"I can see why he calls himself O," Koschei sniggered back to her.

They both turned to watch as O- or Oscar-stepped up to Professor Tyler.

"My name is O," Koschei heard O say to the Professor in the silence of the Hall.

He took the Hat from her and placed it on his head as he took his place on the stool.

"That told her," Missy smirked, leaning forward on the table to watch in anticipation.

"Think we made the right choice?" Koschei asked her quietly.

"Oh, definitely," Missy agreed immediately.

"Slytherin!"

"See," Missy nudged him as the Sorting Hat announced O's House.

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers and congratulations louder than the rest of the Houses as O removed the Hat and hopped down from the stool to join them. When he reached the table, he took his place beside Missy, putting her in between himself and Koschei. He beamed at the pair of them.

"Well, it's not Hufflepuff," he joked.

When the final couple of students had been sorted into their Houses and Professor Tyler took her place at the Professor's table, the Sorting Ceremony ended and everyone was allowed to get to know their fellow students.

Koschei, Missy, and O conversed for a few minutes and became introduced to an older student named Sigma Doctors. Apparently he was a second-year and Theta's older brother. Despite his relationship with the annoying blonde who'd been sorted into Gryffindor, he seemed a lot more laid back and less of a pain in the arse so Koschei didn't immediately rule him out as someone he might later get along with. Besides, Missy seemed to like him.

After around twenty minutes of getting to know one another, Professor Motts rose from his seat and quietened the hall with a few hushing noises. Once everyone was quiet, Professor Motts spoke loudly for everyone to hear.

It was a few simple words, but ones Koschei had been waiting for since getting sorted.

"Let the feast begin."

Immediately, food appeared on each of the tables in front of everyone and the chatter renewed though a little more subdued as everyone dug in and grabbed whatever they liked.

"Somehow, I find myself hungry despite all that we ate on the train," Missy said around a buttered bread roll.

"Me too," O nodded, "I have to admit, this is delicious."

"I'm so hungry," Koschei pushed out passed his mouth full of chicken.

"You're disgusting," Missy laughed.

With a shrug, Koschei grabbed another chicken leg and tore into it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> as always, kudos/ comments are hugely appreciated and i hope you come back to read more when i next post :) x


End file.
